


The One With the Love Bug

by DearestAstronaut (Destiel1994)



Series: Haikyuu!! FMLs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fmls, Haikyuu!! fml, Humor, M/M, Stupid Pet Names, iwaoi - Freeform, plus I suck at tags, this is just kind of dumb and silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel1994/pseuds/DearestAstronaut
Summary: It was just a nickname. Iwa-chan always gave him next names. But none of them have ever been as...sweet??





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since I posted anything, but here it is! The second installment of stories that I'm writing based on some of my all time favorite posts on the website FMyLife.com! This one had me laughing for a good, solid 5 minutes when I read the original FML. I hope every one enjoys~~
> 
> As always, beta-d by the lovely http://never-enough-harry.tumblr.com/ (Love ya, Kayton! Thanks for putting up with all of my shit while I wrote this! <3)

At first Tooru thought it was just a simple slip of the tongue. Hajime had come up behind him while he was  
standing in front of a mug filled shelf, staring off into space. The older boy reached his hand out past the other boy's cheek and grabbed a mug. He then place a quick kiss against the back of Tooru's neck.

“Morning, Love Bug." He gave his boyfriend's backside a small squeeze and walked over to the coffeepot.

Tooru whipped his head around at a lightning fast pace and stared at Hajime’s back. Did Iwa-chan call him by a pet name? An honest to God, not an insult, pet name? Was this his Iwa-chan? Or was his real Iwa-chan abducted and replaced with this oddly kind, pet name giving imposter. Tooru continued staring at the shorter man, his eyes burning holes into Hajime's face.  
"What the fuck are you staring at, Shittykawa?" Hajime mumbled out, already annoyed with Tooru.

"Oh, thank God." Tooru sighed out as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Hajime's neck. "It is the real Iwa-chan." Tooru tilted his head down towards Hajime and placed a soft kiss on Hajime's lips.

"What?! Yes, It's me, you dumbass! Trashykawa, it's too damn early for this shit" The older boy shouted. Despite being ignored, he returned the kiss with a peck of his own

The second time it happened left Tooru even more confused. They were laying on their bed. Both sweaty and panting heavy from their earlier lovemaking session. Hajime rolled over, laying his entire body on top of Tooru's.

"Iwa-chan! Get off of me! You're sweaty and gross!" Hajime let out an annoyed sigh and pulled the other man closer.

"C’mon Love Bug, Just fucking cuddle for a few minutes. I’ve tired and don’t want to move just yet.”

The minute those two words escaped Hajime’s mouth, Tooru froze. Numb, he nodded and laid there. His mind was a blank slate and a jumble of questions at the same time. There's that stupid name again! 

Why does Iwa-chan only call him that every so often? How did Iwa-chan even come up with that shit? And the question that mattered the most. Why, after 5 years of being together, had Iwa-chan started using cute and pet names? After a few moments of deep thinking, Tooru came to a decision. He decided he was going to demand Iwa-chan to answer every single questions he threw at the older man.

"Iwa-chan? Tooru asked in a soft voice. After not receiving an response, Tooru call out to Hajime again. The only got answer he got was a long snore from the body on top of him. Realizing Iwa-chan was unable to answer his questions tonight, Tooru pushed the idea to the back of his mind. After staring at the ceiling for 20 minutes, Tooru closed his eyes and attempted to fall into a restless sleep while being squashed by his snoring, heavy boyfriend.

Weeks flew by with Hajime still letting the stupid name "Love Bug" slip out every so often. The older man managed to sneak it in among the multitudes of insulting ones and it was driving Tooru crazy. When Iwa-chan switched from Always Grumpy Iwa-chan to Sweet, Lovey-Dovey Iwa-chan, it would leave Tooru completely thrown off for days. Afterwards, he always had to sit back and ponder if something had changed or it Iwa-chan was just to annoy the living hell out of him. Or maybe, just maybe, Hajime had grown tired of Tooru’s childish antics and was cheating on him. The younger man shook his head vigorously in attempt to draw the thought out of his head. After every incident, Tooru made himself forget it even happened and force any thought of the stupid nickname out of his mind until it happened again. 

Today was the last straw! Iwa-chan had blown things way out of hand this time with that dumbass nickname! Iwa-chan had called him the dreaded nickname in front of their friends! And the worst of it, in front of Hanamaki and Matsukawa! Tooru huffed over to Hajime and grabbed onto his jacket sleeve. He first gave the sleeve a gentle tug. When that didn’t get Hajime’s attention he yanked the fabric much rougher pulling Hajime to a more secluded section of the bar. Hajime followed, used to Tooru's outbursts by now.

"We need to talk." Tooru whispered out when they reached a deserted corner, anxiety rushing through his veins.

"Talk about what, Love Bug?"

"That! That right there! This Love Bug shit! You've never given me a ‘cute’ pet name our entire relationship! It has always been your usual insults! What the hell is going on with that? Are you trying to make up for something? Are you cheating on me and being cutesy to keep the guilt from eating you up from the inside out? What the fuck, Iwa-chan?!" 

Tooru's voice grew louder and louder as he shouted at Hajime. By the end of his rant, Tooru was so loud that other occupants of the bar were turning towards their direction. When Tooru noticed the unwanted attention from the fellow people at the bar, he snapped his jaw shut as fast as he could and blushed a deep red.  
Staring at his feet, waiting for Hajime's response. His mind ran through multiple scenarios through his head. The last thing he expected was laughter. At first it was soft, but it continued to built until the other man was releasing a loud, booming laugh as he doubled over, his arm wrapped around his stomach. Tooru just stared at Hajime, confusion etched across his face as tears collected in the corners of his eyes.

Finally Hajime stopped laughing and stepped closer to his upset boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Tooru and pulled the taller man's body flush against his own. Tooru buried his face into Hajime’s unruly hair, taking comfort in the familiar scent.

"Tooru, I'm not cheating on you, I promise. I mean, I'm one hundred percent positive I'm the only person in the world that can put up with your annoying, alien obsessed ass. Plus it’s basically be a crime against humanity if I left you and made some other poor soul deal with all the stupid shit you do. What I mean is we are stuck together for the rest of eternity, Love Bug. Mostly for the good of humanity." 

The held back tears began to cascade from his tear ducts onto his cheeks as he listened to Hajime's "sweet" words.

"Why Love Bug, then?" He mumbled into the other's spiky hair. Hajime let out another quiet laugh.

"I chose Love Bug because I love you but, goddamn, do you bug the living shit out of me. I figured it made sense."

"Iwa-chan! That's mean!" Tooru lifted his face from the other’s hair. He placed a hand under Hajime's chin and raised up his face. Leaning down slightly to Hajime’s short height, he placed a small kiss against the other's lips. "But that's the Iwa-chan I love. Love Bug can stay."

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned before with this series, all of the stories will be based off of a post on the site FMyLife.com (which bless).  
> Here is the link to the original post: http://www.fmylife.com/love/21586681  
> I also made a twitter account so that I can keep everyone who reads this series (and other random ones) up to date and in the loop of the progress! Mostly I just hope it reminds my lazy ass to sit down and write lol  
> Here is the link to that bad boy: https://twitter.com/yaoitrashprince  
> I also made a new tumblr account (like just made so it kind of empty right now) if anyone wants to request a fic. I literally down for anything. Any pairing you want, any rating you want, any kink you want, just give me stuff to write that you want to read! <3 http://yaoitrashprince.tumblr.com/


End file.
